And One Thing Leads To Another
by starvoidangel
Summary: Zuko's tired, but Sokka won't let him rest...A short smutty oneshot. Basically a short SoZu fic set in modern times.


_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN! JEEZ!_

_Warning: THIS IS **SMUT** PEOPLE! **DETAILED** FUCKING! A short one-shot, yes, and probably very horrid to all you experienced smut writers, but hey I TRIED!_

_IF ANY OF THIS OFFENDS YOU, PLEASE CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON UP THERE ON THE SCREEN…NO, THE BUTTON TO YOUR LEFT. THE ONE THAT SAYS 'BACK' OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. NO, JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE BORED, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO READ SOMETHING THAT OFFENDS YOU. SO **PLEASE** DO **NOT** WRITE SOME RANDOM LAME COMMENT ABOUT HOW STUPID YOU FOUND THIS. I GAVE A WARNING. YES, I DID._

_IN CAPS TOO._

_AND THERE ARE SOME BOLD LETTERS TOO._

_So please, if you do find this offensive, just don't read, okay? If you do read it (and find it offensive), please either don't review or review with CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Thank you._

_For the rest of ya, enjoy._

* * *

Sokka couldn't help but grin as he dug his fingers into the soft, black hair. His golden eyed lover just sighed lazily as he continued to lay his head peacefully on Sokka's lap, watching the television.

Grinning a little wider at the reaction, Sokka gently pulled out the hair tie from his lover's hair, and dropped it carelessly on the floor.

"Sokka…" Zuko sighed as he glanced at the forgotten hair tie. "I _need_ that…"

Sokka smirked as he continued to dig into his hair. "Only to keep all that gorgeous hair in ponytail…"

Zuko groaned as he turned his attention back to the tv. "Don't start talking like that _again,_ Sokka. I know you only do that to suck up to me so you can fuck me."

Sokka pouted. "Oh come on! Why can't I compliment you? All of it's true, anyways…"

"I'm _not_ in the mood." Zuko growled, causing Sokka to lift an eyebrow.

"Bad day at work?"

Zuko scoffed. "Bad, my ass. It was _horrid._ I swear, Zhao is such a bastard…Why do I even work for him again?"

Sokka rolled his eyes as he began to stroke his lover's cheek. "You could always quit…"

"And leave when I'm about to get a promotion and a raise!"

"You've been saying that for months now. Face it, Zhao's only saying those things to keep you working, Zuzu." Sokka reasoned with him, staring down lovingly at his tired lover.

Zuko frowned. "Don't call me _that!_" He sulked, before sighing. "But you're right… That bastard would do something like that."

"Exactly. So quit already."

Zuko rolled his eyes this time. "And _where_ am I going to find work?"

"Internet?" Sokka suggested. "Newspaper ads?"

Zuko sighed heavily and scrunched his nose. "And start all over again?"

Sokka shook his head at the stubbornness of his lover before leaning down and kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Let's talk about that tomorrow." Sokka said as he pulled back up for air. "Right now, let's talk about something else…" He leaned down again for a kiss.

Zuko gently placed a hand in Sokka's face and turned back the tv. "I'm not in the mood…" He reminded his lover, but Sokka would have none of that. Grinning mischievously, Sokka slipped a hand under his lover's black t-shirt and began touching the skin underneath with one hand, while still stroking Zuko's hair with the other. Zuko yelped.

"Jeez, your hands are cold!"

Sokka laughed as he began unbuckling the belt to the other's pants. "I know…" He hissed as he slid his hand in.

Zuko flushed as he felt the cold hand graze his nether region. "Sokka…get your hands…out of there!…" He hissed in between moans.

"Why?" Sokka asked innocently as he stroked the hardening lump and scooping down for another kiss.

Zuko moaned in the kiss, allowing Sokka to slip his tongue inside and feel his way around with his tongue. The stroking was becoming harder and faster until finally Zuko couldn't hold on any longer. With a muffled cry, he came hard.

With a giggle, Sokka slipped out his hand and drew up from the passionate kiss. "You're turn." He commented as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

Zuko shot him a defeated look. "You're not going to leave me alone till you've fucked me, are you?"

Sokka's grin widened. "Precisely. Now if you will…" He gave a pointed look at his own hardening lump in his pants.

Zuko sighed wearily and chuckled. "Fine…you _pervert._" He rolled around and at the same time pushed himself into a half sitting position, before unzipping his lover's pants and sliding his hands into the underwear, pushing it down to reveal a hardening cock. Grasping it gently, Zuko slowly began to lick it, before taking the whole thing in his mouth and starting to suck.

"Mm hm…" Sokka groaned happily as he watched his lover lick and suck. Damn the scene was hot… It had taken him a while to convince Zuko to do this, but damn was it worth it. "Oh yeah…" He moaned as he slid a hand onto Zuko's ass, squeezing and feeling it up.

Zuko just responded with a muffled grunt as he kept sucking harder and harder until…

Sokka let out a loud groan in pleasure as he came hard, causing Zuko to cough a bit at the sudden huge load shot into his mouth. But without complaint, he gleefully lapped it all up.

"Damn…" Sokka finally managed, after needing a moment to compose himself. "That was even better than the first…" He smiled at the shy grin from embarrassment by his lover.

Zuko pulled himself back up into a sitting position as he flushed at the praise. True, the first one had been awkward…this one felt more natural though it still wasn't perfect. But knowing Sokka, he'd be perfect within a day at most. And speaking of which, it seemed Sokka wasn't quite done yet from the way he was kissing him and pushing him backwards onto the couch…

Zuko let out a cry of pleasure as his clothes 'mysteriously' disappeared and a large cock managed to find its way into his tight hole…

* * *

_Right, a short one-shot…_

_I'm sorry if it's horrid, I tried. I really did. First time I ever wrote detailed boy/boy action._

_And if it offended you, read warning first (up there on top of page) before reviewing._

_For the rest of you, PLEASE REVIEW! I enjoy hearing from you people._


End file.
